As You Wish
by firerock876
Summary: This is just a cute little one-shot songfic that came to my mind! Hope you like it!


**As You Wish**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Jareth nor Sarah! I, however do own Jack her ex-boyfriend._

_AN: This is just a little one shot. Of little to no consequence really. The song lyrics in here belong to Maroon 5 and they are the song called She Will Be Loved. It's a good song, really. I will be continuing Wonderwall soon as well! So here you go! Enjoy! Read and Review!_

"Stupid Jack! Stupid, repulsive, ignorant, heartthrob! Why did I like him?" Sarah screamed into her pillow.

Outside her window a snowy white owl watched, and waited. She always called him when she was broken. She called ever month or so, ever since the day after their 'adventure' when he had fallen in love with her. He was cursed. She only called him when someone had broken her heart, and then only for a talk. He loved these moments, but hated them too. He loved that he spent time with her but at the same time hated that he was always there for her but she wouldn't love him.

Sarah was now eighteen and was a beautiful girl with many boys vying for her affection. She turned a lot of them down. The only one of those suitors she didn't even know fancied her was himself. The friend who was always there, but never appreciated.

Finally his cue came "I wish the goblin king were her with me, right now!" and he flew in and rushed to her side to entrap her small, shuddering frame in his strong arms. She buried her face in his chest and he held her as she sobbed broken-heartedly into his shirt. The Goblin King pressed his soft lips to her golden brown hair.

He sang to her softly. Praying she would hear his words this time. Hoping she might just come back with him. She would never again face heartache, never again have her heart ripped out and smashed in front of her face. She would be with him, her admirer, the only one who would love her until the day he died. If she died first then he would die along with her. Whether it was just his soul that died or his death permanently and completely.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more__  
__I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
Tap on my window,_

_knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful I know, _

_I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along,_

_Yeah__my heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
I know where you hide alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls__  
__Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
_

The green-eyed beauty looked up into his eyes, searching. She must've found what she was looking for because she moved forward and kissed him. It was not a deep, passionate kiss, but instead a tender, sweet kiss. That shyly came into existence. She broke the kiss and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Jareth. Take me home." She whispered smiling.

At that moment Jareth was the most content, happy man on or under Earth. She had finally understood his words! She had always watched but her heart had finally allowed her to see! His heart flew!

The man smiled and whispered into the shell of her ear "As you wish, my love."


End file.
